Twilight Zone
by Clorinda
Summary: Kiba Yuya notices an odd man standing on the dark end of the field one evening at soccer practice. One shot.


**Twilight Zone**

**By **Clorinda

**Rated**: PG

**Category**: Parody/Horror

**Summary**: Kiba Yuya notices an odd man standing on the dark end of the field one evening at soccer practice. One-shot.

**Author's Note**: The infamed cross-over (as speculated by **psquare**) that was never written, and seriously shouldn't have been. I'm sure all the **Get Backers** watchers shall find something to dis/like in this. That's a promise. In the very least, you'll be amused if you've seen the anime.

Anyway, a conversation with **Crystal Haze** also reminded me how a certain HH canon character was being badly neglected, so here goes. Two-in-one ice-cream for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

"Be back in a sec, 'kay?"

"Oi!" Kyosuke let out an angry yell as Sakai yanked off his goalie's gloves, dropped them on the grass, and jogged off to talk to one of the sophomore girls near the bleachers.

He was left standing on the field with an impatient Rodrigo, whose feet were aching from contact with the soccer ball, and with a thoroughly nonplussed Kiba. Nest-head's lackeys were missing today, and Kyosuke breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to able to play — practice, whatever — without those two to glare murderously when he laughed at Kiba execute something particularly stupid.

And then there was Miki standing by the benches, arms folded, a smile on her face as she watched the remaining three boys stand around, interrupted. She mouthed a greeting to him, and in a heartbeat-second, Kyosuke had leapt over the ball he had been intending to kick and appeared beside her.

"You told me you'd share some of that chocolate pastry," he accused.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Oh, and here I was thinking you came this far to just talk to me."

"Fat chance. So, did you get it?"

"Fukoko's got it," she said succinctly.

"Let's go, then. I want my pastry."

"Don't you mean: _me_ want pastry?" She tried to sound disgusted, and Kyosuke swung a friendly punch, but she only ducked, and the two of them chased one another into the school building.

Sakai was still amid the bleachers. He was in animated conversation with that girl. Apparently, she shared a class with him, and Sakai never passed an opportunity to flirt. Rodrigo only watched, thoroughly annoyed.

Then he cast a wary look around. There was only Kiba.

Who opened his mouth in an attempt to resume the friendly game — practice, whatever — which had thus far employed the four of them.

"Uh, I just remembered something. Have to run. See ya, Yuya,"

And he quite promptly turned and fled, quite forgetting the tired muscles that had been exhausting and near-crippling him only moments earlier.

Kiba blinked.

Not even _he_ was thick enough to not realise he was being ditched again.

"Aw, _crap_."

Aimlessly, he kicked the ball, watching it bounce a yard away. It rolled and knocked against a goalpost. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kiba ambled towards it. It felt pointless to put up practice alone. Shinka and Muroy made better company than what he admitted.

The evening breeze blew, flying close to the ground so that the grass rustled. Like a serpent darting sinuously through the field.

Cold fingers limned pictures on Kiba's spine.

In the empty silence, his ears betrayed him, playing music in his head. Music that was never sounded.

The shadows played and lengthened across the expanse of the ground. Something moved behind him.

Kiba turned.

There was no one behind him. No one there at all. Save himself. And that man...

The far end of the soccer field was in the dark and shadows. Someone was standing there.

A tall man. A boy? No; too tall. Navy, dark blue and tight pants. A billowing white shirt. Strangely spiked hair. The man was smoking. He was wearing tinted glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. As Kiba's gaze fell on him, the man removed the lenses with two fingers.

His eyes stared.

Shockingly blue.

Electricity spiralling in them.

Kiba didn't blink. The man disappeared.

There was another boy-man in his place. Blond. Cargo pants. A bright green fishing jacket. Kiba thought it looked funny. Then his blood chilled.

Lightning was playing around that man. He was afire. With heavenly bolts of lightning.

Brightness flashed. Someone else was standing there. A she. A woman.

Long, long chestnut hair flying in the wind behind her. Her eyes looked away from Kiba, the orange sun had captured them. Her skin glowed a creamy freshness, and somewhere he heard little bells tinkle.

The vision of the girl shimmered until the dark corner was enveloped in flying glitter. As the mist cleared, a girl stood there. Her hair was short, very dark green, and against the tan, a small, star-shaped crimson tattoo leapt out at Kiba, brighter than Mercury ruling the sky.

Just then a howl split the quiet air. A wolf's howl that raked Kibat to the flesh. A man was glaring at him out of the shadows. Wild, black and spiky hair, a large bandanna and a large circular medallion that gleamed on a black-shirted muscular chest. The man's hate and deep anger met Kiba with the rocking force of a tempest.

The beast howled again. A horrifying sight. An omen, or worse.

Taller than anyone Kiba had seen, shrouded in black. Tall hat. Slit brim. Violet, narrowed eyes that laughed in cold, mocking mirth.

Blinding light.

With its last rays, the sun raked the ground, dispelling evanescent shadows. The dark end of the field. Kiba felt cold to the bone, and jogged off the field, not responding to a very surprised Sakai who turned around from the girl to stare at him.

**—- End -—**


End file.
